Fighting Love
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Two models with problems with their boyfriends, how do they deal with it? Maryse/Ted, Kelly/Mike


One-shot for...

_IHeartTeryse_

Hope this is to your liking

enjoy

:D

x

* * *

Our story begins on the 3rd of June among the city of New York, the day was sunny and a lot of people were on there way to work so the streets were crowded. In the building that was known as Valentino which was a big successful fashion company, one model was sitting in a toilet stall crying her eyes out. Her make-up was now ruined as the tears rolled off her cheek, she was wearing a beautiful white silk dress. Her hair was blonde and came to her shoulders with blue eyes like the sea.

"Kelly?"

The blonde looked up and wiped her eyes as she pulled her knees up, she heard the door open.

"I know your in here"

Kelly let out a sigh as she opened the toilet stall and met the face of Maryse who looked concerned, her best friend and also model.

"Whats wrong chica"Maryse asked as she grabbed a tissue and wiped the ruined make-up off Kelly's face.

"Dont worry, its nothing"Kelly replied.

Maryse walked with Kelly back to the make-up room so they could have their face touched up before they were led to the photoshoot, Maryse smiled at the photographer who was her boyfriend Ted.

"Girls finally"He said with a smile.

He hugged both of them and pointed out where he wanted them to stand, both girls did it with smiles on there face but Maryse noticed Kelly looked like she was going to burst out into tears when she saw Mike who was another photographer but he was not important as Ted. Now Maryse knew something happened between the couple because she looked up to Kelly and Mike as the golden couple who were perfect.

"Thats a wrap girls"

Maryse pulled Kelly off to catering, she saw the fitness cover girls Beth and Eve were there eating so they sat at a table near a window.

"Ok spill"Maryse said as she crossed her arms.

"Mike and me have been fighting so I left him because I didnt know what to do"Kelly answered.

Maryse rubbed Kelly's back as she listened, she felt bad for her friend but she could be there for her. Unaware to Kelly, Maryse was having problems with Ted, laterly Ted has been pushing her away and it was affecting her really bad but she always put on a brave face. However inside she was crumbling and soon the dam would break but she did not know when.

After the day went by, Maryse returned home to start cooking dinner. Ted did not rid back with her and that made her sad as she knew they needed to sort things out.

Maryse sat in the living room facing the door as she waited for him, waiting for him she fell asleep and was woken by a car pulling into the front. She looked at the time and saw it was now 11pm.

"2 hours late"she mumbled.

Ted came in tired as the photos he took along with the Miz's took forever to develop good, he placed the bag down and saw Maryse looking tired and mad.

"What?"He asked.

"Your late, where have you been?"she asked.

"I was at the office sorting out the photos"he replied as he walked up the stairs.

"Dont you walk away from me"she shouted.

Ted stopped as something snap within him, he turned around and marched right down so he was right in her face. That night the pair argued through the night and a decision was made that they would no longer see each other as it was making the pair unhappy.

Maryse had left and was at a bar during 2 in the morning, she was drinking when she noticed a familiar face. Mike just finished his shot when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Mike"

"Maryse"

That morning the pair let out their problems to each other and soon the two began dating, Maryse felt bad for doing this to Kelly but she was not with Mike anymore. The pair walked into work and split off before they kiss unaware a pair of eyes were watching them.

"Bitch"a small whisper from the person watching.

Maryse had her hair and make-up done, she noticed the fitness cover girls here then she remember this month would be about sports so they would be around quite a bit.

"Kelly"she called out with a smile.

Kelly had her back turned as she was talking to Eve and Beth, when she turned around, Maryse noticed the tears and wondered what was wrong.

"Kelly wha..."she started but couldnt finish.

"How could you, I thought you were my friend"Kelly shouted as the tears ran down her cheek.

Maryse was shocked and was about to reply when Kelly started screaming again.

"I was going to go back to Mike to get back but then I hear your with him now, you knew I loved him. You couldnt just wait till he was free"

Kelly wiped the tears, Beth rubbed her shoulders and led her off while Eve stayed with a grin on her face.

"Such a bitch arent you"Eve said before she left.

Eve was the one that saw the pair kissing and she told Kelly who at first didnt believe her but they went to John M who was in charge of the camera around the building and he showed the pair the video.

Things got difficult for Maryse as Ted didnt really talk to her nor did Kelly and soon Mike got mean as he missed Kelly so much, he replaced her with Maryse because they looked a like and she found out when he called her Kelly.

_Maryse was sitting of a sofa as she and Mike were watching a film._

_"This is nice"she said as she rested her head on his shoulders._

**Flashback**

_"Yeah"_

_Once the film was done, both were tired._

_"Come on Kelly"_

_Maryse was shocked and hurt but she knew he still felt for his ex as he always watched her with longing looks._

**Flashback Ended**

Right now Maryse was in the toilet stalls crying like Kelly had done before, she had ruined everything that was good for her. Meanwhile Ted was sorting out the photos, he started to think of Maryse. He had found out the reason why Miz was dating her and he felt bad, he wished they spent more time together but work always had him in a tight spot then he realised Maryse was his life.

"I need to find her"

Ted went around the whole building trying to find her and once he did, he pleaded and said sorry to Maryse as he now knew she was his work, his beloved. Maryse of course forgave him as she missed him so much and he proposed to her to make it up to her, she of course was so happy. She then remembered, she had t break up with Mike so the two went looking for him.

"Kelly im so sorry, You mean so much to me"

Ted and Maryse stopped when they saw Mike and Kelly talking at the end of the hallway, Maryse hoped it would work out then Kelly hugged Mike saying she forgave him and that she missed him.

Maryse was happy for her friend then she noticed Kelly was looking at her then the two girls began running towards each other with tears running down their faces.

"Im so sorry"

"No Im sorry"

The two forgave each other and everything went back to normal, when the wedding came, of course Kelly was brides maid and Mike was best man. The day went off without a problem and everything was fine.

* * *

Ok thats the end of that

hope you like it

review

:D


End file.
